Cameo Characters
Guest Characters The following characters have made cameo appearances in one or more of the three films. Friends and Family |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Actor & Appearance | Fictional History | Connections | Production Notes |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | AJ | Insuh Yoon in PEH2 & PEH3 | AJ is the owner of the aptly named AJ's Bar & Grill, where Miles Spectre works and many other characters frequent. AJ is a quiet and laid back person who, despite his associations with many of the involved parties of the various Game Wars, manages to stay unaffiliated and uninvolved. | Employees: Miles Spectre Claris Naka Customers: Elias Locke Nate Valdez Drago Eddie Naka & Marshall | *AJ is the only guest character to appear in more than one film of the series. *Besides playing the role of AJ in PEH2 & PEH3, Insuh was also a producer on the 1st two films and a crew member on the 3rd film. *Insuh is 1 of only 3 crew members to be involved in all 3 films. :*The other 2 being Mark Walsh & Mac Russell. *AJ was originally intended to appear at Miles' funeral in the opening of PEH3, but a minor car accident made it impossible for Insuh to make the shoot. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Marshall | Brendan Murphy in PEH2 | Marshall is a friendly patron of AJ's Bar & Grill and as such is an acquaintance of Miles Spectre. Miles' need to get Marshall a cab one night also put Miles in a position to break up a fight outside the bar between Drago and Nate Valdez, which inevitably leads to their rekindled friendship and involvement in the first Game War. | Drinking Buddies: Miles Spectre AJ & Drago | *Marshall was a last-minute addition to the cast of PEH2. :*The role of the drunk was originally intended as a cameo for PEH1 villain Julian Dimitri. *Brendan Murphy as played more unrelated cameo characters than any other actor in the PEH series. :*These include the Military Commander & UNSC Marine. *Marshall's broken arm is the result of an accident the actor had while playing the UNSC Marine and filming the initial charge of the Delta Halo battle in PEH2. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Mrs. Spectre | Mary Anne Sautner in PEH3 | Miles' mother, who is seen attending his funeral along with his close friends. | Son: Miles Spectre | *Mrs. Spectre is played by Mark Tyler's real-life mom. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Teenage Neighbors (Names Unknown) | Sridevi Dudhnath, Tiger Mackie, & Natalia Bikowski in PEH3 | Three girls who attend the old high school that Miles, Nate, & Julie attended. | Neighbors: Elias Locke Miles Spectre Nate Valdez Julie Lien | *Sridevi Dudhnath is Mark Tyler (Miles Spectre)'s real-life girlfriend. *Tiger and Natalia were cast 5 minutes before shooting the scene. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Mr. Hunter | Johnny Jacapraro in PEH3 | The father of Ash and Bean, Mr. Hunter is slightly protective and uncomfortable with his son's hobbies. | Sons: Ash Hunter Bean Hunter | *Mr. Hunter is never seen, but is heard from offscreen. *He is played by the same actor who plays Elias Locke. |} Law Enforcement |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Actor & Appearance | Fictional History | Connections | Production Notes |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Detective #1 (Name Unknown) | Brendan Curran in PEH3 | A cocky private-I who's always on the move, this detective investigates both the murder of Sally Rouge and the disappearances of Fiona Braddock & Nate Valdez. | Cases: Sally Rouge (murder victim) Fiona Braddock & Nate Valdez (missing people) Ash Hunter (murder suspect) Elias Locke (Eye-witness) | *In the detective's first scene, he is played by Mac Russell (Master Chief), while the primary actor does the voice over. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Detective #2 (Name Unknown) | Nicolas Merriam in PEH3 | A soft-spoken but calculating investigator, this detective investigates both the murder of Sally Rouge and the disappearances of Fiona Braddock & Nate Valdez. | Cases: Sally Rouge (murder victim) Fiona Braddock & Nate Valdez (missing people) Ash Hunter (murder suspect) Elias Locke (Eye-witness) | *In the detective's first scene, he is played by both the primary actor as well as Bryan Velzy (Pedestrian Hero), while the primary actor does the voice over. *Nicolas Merriam is the real-life father of Ed Merriam, the actor who plays Eddie Naka. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Police Chief (Name Unknown) | Jon Solomon in PEH3 | A strict, but fair man of the law, the Chief-of-Police is charged with overseeing the police force and maintaining order in the prison facility that houses Nack and his gang. | Employees: Officer Geoffrey Kicks Police Officer Detectives 1 & 2 Prisoners: Nack, Drago, Ash Hunter Nikki, Menniker, Khan, Mina Phillip Yates (formerly) | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Police Officer (Name Unknown) | Rich Sautner in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |} Emergency Personel |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Actor & Appearance | Fictional History | Connections | Production Notes |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | EMT #1 (Name Unknown) | Sridevi Dudhnath in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | EMT #2 (Name Unknown) | Mike Gressel in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Military Commander (Name Unknown) | Brendan Murphy in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Rookie Soldier (Name Unknown) | Melissa Molle in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |} TV Personalities |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Actor & Appearance | Fictional History | Connections | Production Notes |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Newscasters | Nora in PEH2 & PEH3 Mary Anne Sautner in PEH2 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Bill Huxtable | Dom Davis in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Theo Huxtable | Samy Badawi in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Nathan Incarnate | Mark Tyler in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Indian Dancer | unknown in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Advertiser | Noah Ellison in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |} Video Game Characters |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Actor & Appearance | Fictional History | Connections | Production Notes |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Kasumi, Kokoro, & Hitomi | Jennifer Baker, Nicole Enfante, & Becky Richardson in PEH1 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | UNSC Marines (Names Unknown) | Alex Nin, Nishant Alengadon, Brendan Murphy, Bryan Landes, Bryan Velzy, Mark Tyler in PEH2 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Omega Security System | Nora in PEH3 | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | | | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhakl | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak | adsfhadskfjhaksldfhalksjdfhak |}